dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Halloween Puzzle
|date release = Android: October 25th, 2018 iOS: October 26th, 2018|other = First (or second) level which has flat camera angles|tz = Late Afternoon|jumps = 0|falls = 1|teleportations = 0|teleportation = 0|u-turns = 0|previous = The Halloween|next = The Exodus|image = The Halloween Puzzle.png}} Soundtrack Gameplay Difficulty * The road has been set already, so it's very easy to go. However it has been covered by the fog. * The flat camera angle might confuse some players. * At the start, the camera is quite far. At some parts, the camera will turn around. * Some features, such as decorations, will distract the players out of the level. * However, it's been very easy if players turned on the guide feature. * Many floating things will distract you, so be careful. * The easy part in this level which has no fast tapping. Note for gems It's almost impossible to get 2 gems since the level don't have any special ways for gems. The only way to get 2 gems is to start back from the checkpoint. Strategy * If you're stuck, turn on guide mode. * If you didn't getting used with flat vision, try to look at the road or listen to music instead. * Don't get too distracted to decorations. Focus on your way, especially the flattened parts. Trivia * On October 24th, Dancing Line YouTube uploaded a music teaser for the level. * The level used to be named The Halloween 2018 in the beta version. * The cube in the level art is floating if you look carefully. * This is the second level which have a flat vision. The first one is The Football, at the camera panning to the TV part. * If you listen closely, you will hear kids laughing. You will also hear "la la la" being sung. * This is one of a few songs that have vocals in them. * From 40% - 50%, this part resembles The Maze. * If you look closely at some parts, there's palm leaves used in The Maze too. * At the end, the music sounds more peaceful. * This is the third level which skips some rhythm at the end. The first one is The Piano, second is The Legend of Assassin, where the super-quick rhythm is skipped at the end. * The time zones could be in the late afternoon, or even in another world. * This is the first level without any percentage signs. The other levels without percentage signs is visible at least 3 signs. **However this have been fixed. * This level might be inspired by Monument Valley, a mobile puzzle game based upon optical illusions. * Tempo is 116 BPM. * The 10% marker will flip with a red balloon on a cube * The 20% marker is to the right of the path at the tossing bones part. * The 30% marker is on a square before you collect the first crown. * The 40% marker is on the right side of the path before the maze part. * The 50% marker is to the right of the path at the end of the maze part. * The 60% marker is in small text after the maze part when the singer starts saying "la". * The 70% marker is to the right when the game color changes to purple. * The 80% marker is in large text to the left after collecting the second crown. * The 90% is at the end of the purple part. Or the beginning of the end part. (with the laughing skulls) Category:Normal levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Levels Category:Levels with Vocals